Hammocks are suspended from two spaced-apart connector points. Where there are no natural and properly spaced objects, such as trees, to secure a hammock connecting ring, walls or posts may be used. However, where the hammock is desired to be moved from place to place, hammock supports or stands are employed. One popular type of stand is a "sled" type which employs two spaced-apart rails and raised ends which meet at a common point above ground. These ends contain rings or S-hooks for securing the ends of the hammock.
Another type of stand is the "single rib" type. Both types are typically made of light gauge steel coated with plastic for rust protection.
The single rib-type stand includes a central rib pipe, and two upstanding arms which are connected by a foot connector assembly. The foot connector assembly 5, illustrated in FIG. 1, comprises a single 4-foot crosspiece 10 to which is welded a single "C"-shaped bent tube 12 which is placed with a concave surface 14 upwardly. The tube 12 is welded, at a plurality of joints 16 and 18, to the crosspiece to form the foot. Also, both ends of the tube 12 are tapered with a smaller end 20 and a somewhat enlarged medial section 22 so that the center rib pipe (not shown) and the upstanding arm 24 may fit thereon.
Turning now to FIG. 2, which depicts a partially sectional view of the assembly 5. A serious disadvantage of the assembly 5 is that the arm 24 and a center rib pipe 26 wedge so tightly on the connector that they cannot be removed from the connector after they are installed. In addition, the plastic sheathing becomes easily scratched and the thin metal tubing rusts easily. The lift of the stand is very short, and its inability to disassemble makes it an undesirable design. In addition, on uneven ground the straight cross-piece is unstable. The thin wall construction is not rigid and the hammock experiences bouncing and cannot support properly very heavy or multiple users.
Accordingly, there is a clear need in the art for a hammock support structure which overcomes the problem of currently commercially available units.